Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that can receive a broadcasting signal and display an image corresponding to content, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) may receive a broadcasting signal including content such as drama, news, video on demand, (VOD), and the like. The display apparatus may extract the content from the received broadcasting signal and thereby display an image of the extracted content.
The display apparatus receives a broadcasting signal corresponding to a channel selected by a user from among a plurality of broadcasting signals corresponding to the plurality of channels that are received from a broadcasting station. In some instances, two or more channels corresponding to the broadcasting signal received by the display apparatus may overlap with each other. For example, first content extracted from the broadcasting signal of a first channel and second content extracted from the broadcasting signal of a second channel may be the same content but different in a video format such as resolution, and the like. Hereinafter, two or more channels that overlap are referred to as overlapped or overlapping channels.
A broadcasting signal typically does not include information about overlapped channels, and thus, the display apparatus is not able to provide information about the overlapped channels. That is, a user does not know that there are overlapped channels until the user selects the corresponding channel. If the display apparatus can be tuned to the overlapped channels, the display apparatus may store the corresponding overlapped channels as a tunable channel during an automatic channel seeking process. However, it is inconvenient for a user because the user may repetitively encounter two or more overlapped channels that have the same content during the channel seeking process.
To solve such a problem of the overlapped channels, the display apparatus may determine whether a requested channel is an overlapped channel based on information about the content. However, this determination is not reliable because information that is obtained by the display apparatus may vary depending on current conditions or the like for receiving the broadcasting signal.